


Ruined Moments

by afteriwake



Series: Universes Collide [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Awkwardness, Beaches, Drinking, Drunkenness, F/M, First Kiss, POV James T. Kirk, Risa - Freeform, Shore Leave, Water, Water Fight, interruptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: He's wanted to kiss her for a long time now. He'd just hoped it would have gonebetter.





	Ruined Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> So this is an RP log I did for **sideofrawr** and this series/the game about Kirk and Rose having their first kiss and it not going _quite_ the way it had been hoped for.

He wasn’t sure she’d still want to go out drinking with him after their conversation on Nat’s reintroduction to the crew. On the one hand, he had Natasha saying he should go for it and on the other, he was seeing that he and Rose had totally different views on her being…well, _her_. And to be honest, she deserved better than him, better than some former playboy who wasn’t particularly choosy about who he was with.

Not that he’d been that guy since after the Khan and Marcus incident. So...years now.

But she was at his door that evening, acting like the conversation two days before just...hadn’t happened. And he’d went with it, taking her to the bar and getting them each a Golden Risa. She had been absolutely delighted when it had changed from the pink swirl to smooth gold and had actually moaned at her first sip.

They made quick work of the two he’d promised her he’d get before they headed out towards the beach. They were leaning into each other to stay steady and it was...nice. They were avoiding serious topics and just talking about random stuff that kept smiles on their faces and laughter not far from the conversation.

He really did love her laugh.

At some point, she shoved him towards the water and he retaliated by picking her up. She screamed in laughter but didn’t put up much of a fight, even though even three sheets to the wind he knew she could. Instead of merely tossing her into the waves he walked into the ocean carrying her, knowing if he was going to get her wet he should do the gentlemanly thing and get soaked too.

“Jim!” she shrieked, and she reached up before he was knee deep to hit the spot she’d found was ticklish ages ago. His reaction was to drop her ass first into the water, and _her_ reaction was to start splashing him as he reached up to tug him into the water with her.

Their water fight didn’t last long before he grasped her hands and pulled her back up. “I meant to toss you further in,” he said, wrapping an arm around her waist to keep her up when a wave hit.

“”At least the water is warm,” she said, moving closer to him.

“Yeah,” he replied. They should move, they should get out of the water, but he just...he was tired of coming up with excuses for not _doing_ something. As Nat had said, just because it could go to shit, just because there was nowhere to run, it didn’t mean it wasn’t worth taking a chance. He leaned in and kissed her, and was pleasantly surprised when, at least for a few moments, she kissed him back.

But then she pulled away, her mouth opening and closing slightly. “You kissed me,” she said.

“I wanted to,” he said, his voice quiet. “It doesn’t have to happen again. Ever.”

“Why?” she asked.

He let go of her to run a hand through his hair but before he could reply, his communicator beeped. He was not happy those things were waterproof all of a sudden. With a sigh, he reached into his pocket and pulled it out. “Yeah?” he asked, not caring about hiding the annoyance in his voice.

“Captain, the resort staff needs to speak to you about an incident at an all-you-can-eat buffet,” Spock said. “Apparently, they have run out of food after some of our crew had an eating contest.”

Jim shut his eyes and asked for patience. “I need to...” he started when he opened his eyes and looked at Rose.

Rose waved her hand. “Yeah, I get it,” she said. “I’ll...later.”

“Yeah,” he said, trudging out of the water. Dammit, he had wanted it all to go much differently than this...apparently, luck was not on his side.


End file.
